1000 Years of 15
by Alison-Fire
Summary: Blaki Mikealson, the youngest original as spent 1000 years at the age of 15. But being 15 for a 1000 years, you can create some terrible secrets and a horrible past you can never forget no matter how much you try; espically when certian people are dead ringers from your past.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, everyone, this is my 1****st**** story and I absolutely love The Vampire Diaries; but do not own it! All rights go to their rightful owns. Now the character's name is Blake pronounced like Blake and yes the character is a girl. The reason I spelled it with an 'i' instead of and 'e' is because the original family is very old and their names are spelled differently than those names now. I tried to think of a way to spell it, as if it was 1000 years ago. I hope you enjoy my story! Again I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries.**

1000 years of 15

Chapter 1: New Places

Blaki's POV:

_I heard Maddi scream as Nik bit into her neck, Jake stopped making out with me and he look at her in horror. I pulled his chin towards me I looked into his eyes. _

_"She's fine don't worry." I compelled him. _

_"She's fine." he repeated. We continued making out then I bite into him and drank from him some. We dropped them off at the airport and compelled them to think they were attacked by bugs. I sat in the front seat of the SUV and reclined it back, Niklaus was driving. _

_"Go to sleep Blaki you've had a busy day." Nik said. I closed my eyes and fell asleep._

I woke up from my dream, well it was a memory, I remember that day, it was fun, I miss Niklaus I haven't seen him in years Finn won't let me. He says Niklaus would be a danger to me, he still sees me as his little sister. He forgets I'm a 1000 year old vampire who can take of herself. I walked into the kitchen in our pent house hotel room in L.A. Finn was drinking a glass if blood.

"Hey." I said as I sat down at one of the bar stools.

"Good morning, did you sleep well?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, so what are we going to do today?" I asked.

"Packing." he said.

"Why? Ooh are we moving to a big mansion in LA?" I said.

"No. We are moving but we're moving to a small town in VA." he said.

"What?! Shit no! Don't tell me where going to Mystic Falls!" I yelled at Finn. In the blink of an eye I was against a wall Finn was in front of me he wasn't pinning me to the wall or anything just standing an inch away.

"You know better than to talk that way toward me. Give me you cell phone. Now." he said in a strict tone. I know not to test him especially when he was this pissed. I took my phone out of my pocket and handed it to him.

"I don't want to move! Especially to Mystic Falls! I never want to go back there!" I said.

"Blaki, I know you don't like it but it's been 148 years." Finn told me. I wanted to cry I never told him what happened, what I did 148 years ago. I just nodded and ran to my room. I lay on my bed and cried into it. I heard my door open and felt the bed shift, and a hand starting lightly rubbing my back. "Why are you this upset about going back home Blaki?" Finn asked me. He wasn't mad, he was concerned like always.

"I just...I did something I shouldn't have in 1864. I'm sorry I knew I shouldn't have but it was fun. There are a lot of things I've done that I'm not proud of Finn but that was the worst." I said crying.

"What did you do Blaki?" he asked. I shook my head and continued to cry.

"No I can't tell you! You would hate me!" I said. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my head to I was looking at him.

"I'm not going to make you tell me because obviously it pains you, but we are moving there. And Blaki, I could never, ever hate you. Do understand?" he said. I nodded and hugged him. "Now please start packing and pack everything, we're won't be coming back for a very, very long time." he said I hugged him for a while then let go.

"Are you going to be okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I will, thanks Finn." I said he smiled and left. I used my super speed to pack everything in the suitcase's there were about five, I had been living in LA for three years. It took a few trips buy I got down all my suitcases down. "I'm ready." I said.

"Me too, I'll have the bell boy take the bags to the car." Finn said. The bell boy took them to the car, Finn and I took our private elevator to the lobby as I was walking toward the front building I thought saw Niklaus. I know I was going to get into trouble with Finn, but I had to see if it was him. I walked over to the man.

"Excuse me sir?" I said he turned around and I felt depressed it wasn't Niklaus just some random guy.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing. Why don't you and I go up to my hotel room and have some fun." he said then moved his hand to touch my face. I quickly grabbed it and twisted just enough not to break it but cause him much pain.

"Or how about you stop being a pervert and not hit on girls that are young enough to be your daughter." I said. Then walked away and got in the passenger seat of the car.

"I could have told you that wasn't Niklaus, Blaki." he said.

"I miss him Finn; I don't understand why you won't let me see him! I had fun, he never put me in danger and he never hurt me!" I said.

"He make's enemies Blaki, with everyone. Yes I know you're older than all the vampires but Blaki, people can still catch you off guard and use you as leverage." He said.

"Finn please, I miss him and Elijah and Kol!" I said.

"I know Blaki, but I'm sorry my decision is final." he said as he drove to the air port. It was no use to argue and I can't run away. I tried once when he 1st took me to live with him; he caught me before I could even get the car started. He grounded me for a month.

We got to air port and got on our private jet. After a long flight and a stop to refuel in Oklahoma, we finally landed about an hour outside of Mystic Falls. We drove into the town and up to this huge house. "This is where we're living?" I asked.

"Yes, now grab a suite case and pick a room, I'll bring the other bags up." he said. I smiled and got my biggest suitcase and took into the house. I stopped in shock when I saw who was walking down the stairs.

"Elijah?!" I said and ran to him pulling him into a tight hug. "I missed you so much!" I said still hugging him. He was hugging me back and I was so happy to see him.

"Blaki!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turn with an arm still around Elijah and see Kol with one of his huge grins on his face. I hug him tightly not letting go.

"I missed you! Both of you so much! Where have y'all been for the last 150 years?!" I said.

"All over the place, and we missed you too, both you and Finn." Kol said.

"Did you ever see Niklaus?" I asked looking at him with a hopeful look in my eyes.

"No, we haven't not since Finn took you away from him 93 years ago." Kol said I nodded sadly.

"Oh, well how long have you and Elijah been here?" I asked trying to hide my disappointment even though it's obvious I'm sad.

"Just two weeks." Elijah said.

"Oh, so y'all are staying here too?" I asked.

"Yeah." Kol said. I nodded then took my suitcase upstairs and went to my old room.

It was big, had dark purple walls and dark hard wood floors. There was a huge flat screen on the wall along with old photo's form over the years, a million books on a built in book cases on each side of my desk. I started unpacking; I was putting some of the clothes in the bottom draw of my dresser. I would an old picture of Nik and I form the 1920's someone had drawn it I was wearing a black sparkling flapper dress with a White and black feather head band on, Nik of course was in a tux or the equivalent of one back then. I wish Niklaus was here now, I was always closer to him than my other brother I don't know why I just was if when we where human I looked up to him.

_***Flash back 1000 years.***_

"I don't want to be married Niklaus." I whispered. I was sitting on my bed, I was to be married tonight to Justin Lockwood, I had been crying and Niklaus heard.

"I know Blaki but you must it's how things work, look you'll get married and have kids and you'll be happy." He told me.

"You aren't married, neither is Finn, Kol or Elijah." I said.

"Don't worry Blaki." he said. My mother Esther walked in.

"Blaki, sweetheart come we must get you clean before tonight." she said I nodded and stood up walking toward her. She smiled at me then Niklaus gave me a reassuring nod. I followed my mother to the tub, which was just a metal bowl big enough for someone to sit in. I got cleaned up. This was going to be the worst day of my life. I thought.

_***End of Flash back.***_

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock at the door, or well on the door frame. My door was opened and Kol was leaning against my door frame with a concerned look in his face.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked and walked over to my bed and sat down. He sits down in front of me.

"You have to stop Blaki." I said.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Your obsession with Niklaus." he said, he made me sound like I was the new little school girl with a huge crush on the senior football, basketball and soccer star.

"I'm not obsessed Kol! He's my brother! I lived with him for 907 years! He took care of me for 907 years!" I yelled.

"Then where the Hell is he Blaki?! Huh? If you took care of you for so many years! Why didn't he come after Finn so he could take care of you again? Why haven't the rest of us seen him in 200 years?!" he yelled back.

"He loves me Kol! He's always loved me and cared about me! Don't you dare say he doesn't!" I yelled back.

"I'm not saying he doesn't I'm saying where is he now? I'm just saying maybe he didn't want you to take are of you forever and when Finn came along to take you away, he was willing." Kol said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hello, everybody! First of all I would like to apologize for not mentioning this in the 1**__**st**__** note; but Rebekah does NOT exist in this story. I'm going to try to update every 2-3 weeks and it will most likely be on the weekend, since I do have school during the week. Also I am trying to make it real time, so 1864 would be 148 years ago instead of 145, if I do bring in any other main characters from the show they will be seniors in high school or Jeremy would be in the grade he's in now on the show; which in my opinion should be a junior because of how old he looks. Anyway I hope you enjoy the story, also I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries all right go to their rightful owners. **_

**Chapter 2**

**Blaki's POV:**

That made me to mad; I grabbed Kol by his black button down collar and rammed him though my open door into the wall across from it.

"Don't say that! Finn took me away! Nik wanted me to live with him!" I said and then was quickly pulled off of Kol by Elijah and Finn who had a very unpleasant looks on their faces.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Blaki. Now." Elijah said in a strict tone. I didn't nod, I didn't respond just walked into my room and slammed the door. I sat in my room and cried. Why would they even think something like that?!

I was woken up the next day by Finn.

"Get up its time for school." he said then left the room. I got up made my bed and got dressed, in ripped Jean short, shorts and a v-neck plain purple tee. I walked down stairs and got a glass of blood.

"Hey, did you sleep well." Finn asked. I didn't reply just continued drinking the blood. "Blaki." he said sternly knowing I wasn't talking to him. I still didn't reply.

"Blaki Mikealson Answer me right now!" he yelled I didn't answer. I just grabbed my bag and started heading toward the door. I opened the door.

"Shit! What the Hell is you problem?!" I yelled at Finn who was on the other side of the door when I opened it. He smacked my cheek like a parent would do when they child used language they didn't like.

"First of all don't speak like that again, second of all don't ignore me when I'm talking to you do understand?" he said.

"Yes." I said he moved aside and let me walk by. I walked up to Kol's black and blue Lamborghini. Kol wasn't far behind, he unlocked the car and we got in.

We got to the high school and went to the front office and after some compulsion we got our locker numbers and class schedules. I walked up to my locker and opened it and started putting my book in.

"You're new." A guy said has a statement instead of a question. In such a small town it's easy to tell who the new kids are. I turned around to look at the guy and respond. When I did I froze, it was Justin, that's impossible, Justin is dead. He has been for 1000 years. He has that same smile on his face as the last day I saw him.

***Flash back 1000 years***

_I was cleaned up and in my wedding dress my mother and Justin's mother and made for me it was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. My hair was long and I had flowers that made up a head band type thing. Mikeal was walking me down the aisle. There at the end of the aisle was Justin smiling at me, like I was the greatest thing in the world. But I wasn't, I didn't love him. But I was going to learn to love him. We said our vows and then our family had dinner together. After we had eaten my mother pulled me aside and started to explain the events of tonight between Justin and I. I nodded and went back to my new husband. He was near the door and told me we were going home, our new home. He still had that smile on his face._

***End of flashback***

I was pulled back to reality by Justin, or the guy who could be his identical twin. "So your new." he said again.

"Justin?" I asked.

"Uh no, it's Tyler. Tyler Lockwood." he said. Lockwood, he was related to Justin.

"Oh I'm sorry you just look a lot like I guy I use to know. Excuse me." I said and started walking away.

"Hey! What's your name?!" he yelled after me. I couldn't respond I just kept walking super fast and went to find Kol. He was sitting in a class room talking to a bunch of people. I went in and grabbed his arm. "

Excuse me? May I help you?" the teacher asked. The class hadn't started yet but since it was about to I guess that's why she cared.

"I just need to borrow Kol for a second." I said and pulled him out of the class room down the hall. I go to a little nook in front of the janitor's closet and instantly started to cry.

"Hey, what wrong? Did something happen?" he asked.

"T-there's this k-kid, n-name Ty-Tyler lockw-wood and he... Looks l-like J-Justin." I stuttered out.

"I'm sorry Blaki. Do you want to go home?" he asked. I nodded franticly and He sighed.

"Okay come on, I'll take you home." he said and took my hand and started to lead me out the front door.

"Where do you two think you're going?" a voice said we turned around and saw the principle.

"My sister here is upset and said she wanted to go home. So I was going to take her home." he explained.

"Well, I'll call your parents to come pick her up, you go back to class." she said. Kol nodded and walked off to class I followed the principle to the front office.

I sat in the seats in front of his desk. "Now, Blaki can you tell me why you want to go home." she asked.

"I just do. Please call someone to come and pick me up." I said. She nodded and picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello is this Elijah or Finn Mikealson, legal guardian of Kol and Blaki Mikealson?" she said she was silent.

"Hello, this is Dr. Cassidy Maron; I'm the principle of Mystic Falls high school. Blaki is very upset and has asked to go home." there was more silence then Dr. Maron nodded.

"Blaki, he would like to talk to you." she said then handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I said.

"Blaki, what's wrong?" Elijah asked.

"There's this guy and he look like Justin and I mean he looks exactly like Justin and I just keep think about the last time I saw him and I...I don't know what to do. Please let me come home just for today." I said.

"Alright. I'll be there in five." he said. I handed the phone back to Dr. Maron.

I waited in the front office for Elijah so come pick me up. As I was waiting, Tyler showed up.

"Already in trouble on your first day, Badass." he said I just ignored him I couldn't stand the thought of him. Him of course being Justin. "Not talking to me. That's not very nice." he said in a taunting voice, just like he did.

"I don't even know you." I said.

"Well how about we change that, go on a date with me tomorrow night." he said. At the same time Elijah walked in, not looking to happy.

"Uh, sorry I can't." I said to him and started getting up, I walked over to Elijah has he signed me out. He looked at me then behind me at Tyler. He stared for a second then looked at me and nodded; putting his hand on my lower back and started ushering me out the door and to his car. I got in and he started driving off.

"He does look like Justin." Elijah said. I started crying it wasn't fair. I had forgotten all the things he did, all the reasons I am who I am and he keeps coming back up. Even in 1864 George Lockwood looked exactly like Justin he acted the same way too. But that's a secret I don't want to divulge in…


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hello everybody, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell me what you think! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries; all rights go to their rightful owners. **_

**Chapter 3**

**Tyler's POV:**

Blaki left with I guess her father, he looked pretty strict. I wouldn't want to be her, how do you get in trouble before school even starts? I just went to class and tired not to think about her, she truly was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. After school and football practice I went home. I walked into my house.

"Tyler. Is that you?" my mother Carol said as she walked into the foyer.

"Yeah what's up?" I asked.

"I need you to go to the attic and get the box labels George Lockwood. It's for the founder's ball." she said. I nodded and went upstairs to the attic I easily found the box and brought it downstairs.

"Here mom." I said and started to leave.

"Wait!" My mother said. "I want to show you something." she said. I walked back over to her.

"This is your great, great, great grandfather, George Lockwood. He was born in 1831, you're a dead ringer for him." she said, and she was right; I was a dead ringer. We could have been twins; I saw another picture of him only this time with another person, a girl, who was a dead ringer for Blaki.

"Who's this girl?" I asked my mother.

"I believe her name is Blaki, she was suppose to marry George, but the day of the wedding, was the day they burned all the vampires in Fell's church; I believe one of the vampires killed her, that's what the journal says, but there was never a grave for her. People have looked everywhere for her grave over the years but no one has seem to find it." she said I just nodded.

Blaki's POV:

I walked into the house and into my room ignoring Finn who looked upset when I walked through the front door. I lay on my bed and started to think, something I really wish I didn't do. I remember the last time I saw Justin...I started to cry.

***Flash back 1000 years.***

_I was lying in bed with my new husband Justin Lockwood. He arms are around my waist pulling me as close to him as possible. He kissed my shoulder then my neck and was going to kiss my mouth next. "Wait." I said. _

"_Not again, I'm really tired maybe tomorrow okay?" I said._

_"What?" he asked with a hit of being mad in his voice. Girls don't tell their husbands no, about anything, and I should know better especially when my new husband has a terrible temper. _

_"I-I'm sorry." I said a little nervous on what might happen next. He started to choke me. _

_"You need to learn you manners Blaki, you don't say no to your husband." he said and was still chocking me I was losing air fast. _

_"Stop...please...stop...I...I...can't...breathe." I choked out. There was snap and I was dead._

_I woke up the next morning, in my old home, very confused, I died. Justin snapped my neck and I died. _

_"Mother?! Father?!" I yelled. They came into the room. "Why am I here?" I asked. _

_"You're in transition." my mother said. _

_"Transition? Transition into what?" I asked. _

_"A vampire." my father said._

_"A vampire? How?" I asked. _

_"I laced your brothers and your wine with blood. Last night I killed them and Justin killed you. They all have had human blood and now you must too." he said. _

"_No!" I yelled at them but it was much too late. He had already cut a girls arm and had her arm in my face within seconds, it smelt to good…I-I couldn't resist I had to have it. I took the girls arm and put it to my mouth taking a long, large gulp of the girls' blood. I felt my fangs push through my gums, it hurt but I couldn't pull myself away from the blood it was too good, it was addictive, I needed more I had to have more but there was none. I dropped the lifeless body to the ground and look at my father; I could hear his blood pumping though his veins. I lunged at him taking a bite out of his neck drinking him dry._

***End of Flash Back***

I woke up to a knock on my door; I had the most vivid dream from when I turned into a vampire, but I don't even remember falling asleep.

"Come in." I said. Finn walked into my room and sat on my bed beside me. I sat up and looked at him, my eyes hurt and were dry form crying.

"Blaki, we need to talk about this Justin thing." He said. I nodded,

"Okay." I said.

"Blaki, you have to go to school." He said.

"Finn I've been around for a 1000 years, I think I've learned enough. Don't you?" I said.

"Obviously not considering I'm making you go back to school 1st thing tomorrow." He said.

"And you are going to see the school counselor last period." He said.

"Why now? Why do you care now if I'm upset about Justin?" I asked.

"I've always cared Blaki, you've just never listened." He said and left, if he thought I was going to school tomorrow and staying there, he has another thing coming.

The next day I was dressed and ready for school, I got into Kol's car and we headed toward school. We quickly got there and went inside. "Shit I forgot something in the car give me keys." I said. Kol nodded and gave me the keys, I smiled and walked out the front door of the school and headed toward his car. Of course who did I run into? Tyler.

"We need to talk now." He said.

"Cant it wait I'm not in a talking mood right now." I responding hoping he would leave me alone.

"Look I know what you are." He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked, very amused; who cares if he knows I could kill him or compel him.

"A vampire." He said.

"Very good, and I know that you're a wolf so, we're going to kept each other's secrets now aren't we?" I said to the naive little dog.

"Why should I?" he responded. I rammed him up against a car; my face changed, you can see the veins under my eyes, the rim of red around my eyes, and my fangs descending from my gums. I holding him by the collar of his shirt; my face just inches away from his.

"Don't test me, I'm 1000 years old, I'm one of the strongest vampires in the entire world..." I was chocking him now; he was trying to get air but was failing. "…I could snap your fragile little neck, just move my wrist, an inch this way and…" I said as I was moving my wrist then dropped him to the ground when a tear was falling down his face. He was gasping for air and coughing. I was standing above him staring down at him. I crouched down to his level and grabbed his chin forcing him to look at me. "Listen and listen good dog; know who you're messing with before you mess with them. We wouldn't want you to be found dead in a ditch somewhere because you can't keep your mouth shut." I said smirking at him. "Now if you understand, nod your head." I continued. He slowly nodded his head yes, I smirked down at him. "Good boy." I said and walked to Kol's car.

I got into the car and started it. Speeding out of the parking lot, where to go? I asked myself in my head. Then it dawned on me. I knew the perfect place to go and she owned me a favor anyway…


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everybody! Well if I keep writing like this it won't take 2-3 weeks to post like I thought. Especially since this is my busiest time of the year, so here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it; please tell me what you think. **_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries; all rights go to their rightful owners.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Blaki's POV:**

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon; I was speeding down the highway, had been pulled over 5 times and compelled 3 cops. Today was fun I was almost to Georgia, I was going to my friend bar or well more of an acquaintance, Bre's bar. My favorite song came on _Make Me Wanna Die_ by The Pretty Reckless. I turned the volume all the way up and started to sing along to it; still going 90.

"_Take me home alive never was a girl with a wicked mind but everything looks better when the sun goes down..."_

***Flash back 1000 years***

_I was in the woods walking toward my old house, where I died. The sun had just set, I knocked on the door and it opened. There stood Justin, shocked to see me at his front door. _

"_Miss me?" I said then bite into his neck taking in every ounce of blood from his body; then dropped him to the ground and left._

***End of flash back***

"…_Taste me, drink my soul. Show me all the things that I shouldn't know when there's a blue moon on the rise."_

***Flash back 1000 years***

"_Niklaus! Please show me! I want to be a wolf like you!" I begged Nik; it had been a month since we had changed into vampires. Nik had told me that he changed into a wolf a few weeks ago on the last full moon. Our mother had told us the truth after Mikeal died; Niklaus and I had a different father, than our other siblings. Our father was a werewolf and as were we; Niklaus had turned on the full moon 3 weeks ago. I wanted to turn so badly, he keeps trying to scare me; saying how painful it is. I don't care I want to turn so badly, there's another full moon tonight. It's called a blue moon because it's the second one in the month._

"_No, sister it's much too dangerous. They pain in unbearable." He replied._

"_Please, Niklaus; I'm begging you!" I said. _

"_I said no, sister there are just something you shouldn't know." He said. _

***End of flash back***

"_I had everything opportunities for eternity and I could belong to the night. Your eyes, your eyes I can see in your eyes, your eyes, everything in you-" _my singing was cut off by a bang, the sound of glass shattering, bones breaking and metal crushing. I hit my head really hard on the windshield; Kol's car was totaled and upside down. I groaned in pain and I tried to get out of the car, it was hard and my legs had gotten deep cuts from the crunched up metal. I crawl out the window. There are three other cars, none of them as badly wrecked as mine. People had stopped their cars and had gone to the other cars to make sure the people were alright. Some people had their cell phones out and were calling 911. I used my vampire speed and got out of the car and ran into the woods nearby. I held my hand over my mouth as I screamed in pain from my legs, I needed blood now.

I made a decision, one I'm not proud of but it had to be done. With all my strength I vampire speed to my car and start screaming for help. One woman walks over to me.

"Oh my gosh! Don't worry sweetie, an ambulance is on the way." She said.

"Please…come closer." I said. She sits on her knees beside me; looking at me intently, like I'm her whole world. I felt really bad for what I was about to do, but I needed it. I quickly bit into her neck, drinking her blood. Not all of it just enough for my cuts to heal. I looked the woman in the eyes.

"You never saw the girl from this car. You never saw a girl hurt. You will not remember any of this." I compelled the woman.

"I will not remember any of this." She repeated, I smirk and vampire speed back to the woods. I needed to find a place, to rent a car…

**Finn's POV:**

I was sitting in our library with Elijah when my phone went off. "Hello?" I said.

"Yes, it this Finn Mikealson?" the man's voice said.

"Yes this is how can I help you?" I asked.

"Do you have a black and blue Lamborghini registered to you?" the man asked.

"Yes, my youngest sibling, which I'm the legal guardian off. Why?" I asked.

"We found the car totaled at a terrible accident on I-95. There is blood on the inside but no one found the driver." The man said.

"Okay, Please give me a second to call my siblings to make sure they are both okay." I said.

"Of course." The man said.

I borrowed Elijah's cell phone since the man was on hold on mine and dialed Kol's number, he quickly picked up. "Hello Elijah, how are you?" Kol said.

"Kol, this Finn, where are you?" I asked.

"At school why?" he asked.

"Your car was totaled on I-95." I said.

"Shit, I was going to wait to tell you when I got out of school, but Blaki isn't in school. She said she had to get something out of the car and she needed the keys." Kol said and I grew extremely anger.

"Thank you Kol, see you this afternoon." I said and hung up. I went back to my cell phone.

"Both my siblings are fine, my youngest brother who is the driver, lost his keys, I believe someone found them and deiced to take the car" I said.

"Alright, good bye." The man hung up.

"What happened?" Elijah asked.

"Blaki stole and crashed Kol's car." I said.

**Blaki's POV:**

I had found a town with a place to rent cars; I went inside and walked up to the front counter. "Can I help you" the woman at the desk asked not even looking at me.

"Yes, I need a car, mustang preferably." I said. The woman looked up at me and got that look, the one I've been use to getting for a thousand years. That look that says you are way too young to be asking for what you're asking for. I looked her in the eyes

"All my papers are in order, and I can now get a car. A mustang if you have one." I compelled her.

"All your papers are in order and you can get a car. Mustang." She repeated. I smirked.

"So do you have a mustang?" I asked. She typed in her little computer.

"Yes we have one, follow me." She said and we walked into the parking lot she handed me the keys.

"Thank you, now you will erase all records of this car ever being here, you will erase all security footage of me being here and you will not remember seeing me here." I compelled her again.

"I will erase all records." She repeated I smiled got into the car and speed off.

After an hour or two more of driving I got to Bre's bar; it was unusually dead except for two cars, one being Bre's. I was about to get out of my car when my cell rang. "Hello?" I said.

"Blaki Mikealson! You are in so much trouble! You crashed Kol's car and you caused a huge crash! Where the hell are you?!" Finn yelled.

"I'm tired of Justin! He ruined my life; I'm tired of crying over him! So I'm going to have some fun in life! I'm 1000 years old Finn and I've never lived." I said and hung up.

I got out of the car and walked in the bar, I was completely and utterly shocked at who I saw. Someone I had prayed I would never see again; I guess karma really is a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello everyone, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, if only my English teacher would enjoy my writing. Anyway I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries, or songs by the Pretty Reckless. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter 5**

**Blaki POV:**

Damon Salvatore, the only man I had ever loved…the one who broke my heart into a million pieces, by picking _her_ over me. I was dumbfounded, how did she get out! I made sure she would never get out! I remember the 1st time I met them, both of them.

***Flash back 148 years***

I was walking around the new town my brother Niklaus, and I had moved into. I had been quite fascinated with soldiers lately, I don't know why exactly but I was. As I was walking around the town I noticed him. He was in a soldier uniform, had raven black hair and icy blue eyes; I wanted him and only him. I walked up to man with gorgeous blue eyes,

"Hello, I'm Blaki and you are?" I asked the man.

"Damon Salvatore, it is very nice to meet you Ms…?" he trailed off waiting for my response.

"Mikealson." I replied.

"Ah, Mikealson, I've heard quite a bit about you and your fathers' arrival." Damon said.

"Oh, I hope it is only good, I wouldn't want to have bad reputation; when I've only just gotten here." I said.

"Ah, yes of course; well it is only good. Pardon my brown nosing, but what happen to your mother?" he asked.

"I'm sorry?" I said, not sure had we got on this topic.

"Well, you live with your father and only your farther, I was curious as to what happened to your mother." He replied

"Oh, I live with my brother, my mother and father died years ago." I said.

"Oh I am terribly sorry." He said.

"That is quite alright, I am over it anyway. So how about tonight you show me around the town?" I said.

"It would be my pleasure." Damon said.

I had noticed a girl staring at us; she had long curly chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She had a look of pure evil written on her face.

"Damon, who is that girl?" I asked.

"Oh, that is a good friend of mine come, I'll introduce you." He said and led me over to the evil girl, I notice she had a lapis stone cameo necklace on, she was a vampire.

"Blaki, this is Katherine, Katherine this is Blaki." He said. She shook my hand.

"I'm Katherine, it so nice to meet you." She said; with a smile that could turn your stomach upside down, good thing I knew how to beat her at her game.

"Same." I said.

***End of Flash Back***

Damon, Bre, and _that_ girl were the only ones in the bar. I stood there for a second I was broken. I loved him; he chose _her_ and is still with her!

"Blaki? Blaki Mikealson, what are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in forever!" Bre said, causing Damon and Katherine to look at me. Bre walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Looks like I keep getting blast form the past." Bre said.

"Damon, have you met Blaki before?" Bre asked Damon.

"Yeah, way back in 1864 before I was turned into a vampire." He said.

"Katherine, I would say it's a pleasure, but as we all know it's not." I said.

"I'm not Katherine." She said.

"Wow, how drunk are you?" I asked.

"She's pretty drunk, but she's telling the truth, this is the doppelganger, Elena." Damon said.

"Really? How…interesting." I said with a smirk on my face.

"So Damon, why are you here? In Georgia?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know, I thought Elena should have some fun in life, she's quite boring." He said.

"I am not boring Damon!" she protested.

"I should be getting her back home, or Stefan won't be too happy." Damon said.

"Since when do you care if your brother is happy or not" I asked.

"Since we reunited." He said as he was helping a drunken Elena walk toward the door.

"It was great seeing you again Blaki, really it was." He said with that smirk, which made you want to slap him. He left with Elena, I turned to Bre.

"What did you tell him Bre?" I asked.

"I didn't tell him anything, he didn't ask." She said nervously.

"Bullshit, I know he asked about the crystal! What did you tell him!" I compelled her to tell me.

"I told him about the spell book." She said. I was inches away from her face in a second.

"You should have known better Bre" I reached into her chest and ripped out her heart. She fell to the floor and I dropped her heart on top of her. I went over to where all the alcohol was, I grabbed a bottle of whiskey and took a swing of it, loving the way it burned down my throat.

I went over to the speakers and plugged in my iPod, I played _Miss Nothing_ by The Pretty Reckless. I started dancing around and taking swings of the whiskey.

"…_I am misused like I wanted to be not your slave..."_

***Flash Back 148 years***

He had me cornered, and had spiked my drink with vervian.

"I know what you are Blaki, you should really learn how to keep you identity a secret." He said.

"What are you going to huh? Kill me? It'll take a lot more than just vervian and a stake to kill me." I said.

"No, Blaki I'm not going to kill you but if you don't want me to tell the council members you will become my wife." He said.

***End of Flash Back***

"…_and has a man who's telling me I might be dead, ill waste my time and I'll burn my mind. I miss nothing, I miss everything."_

***Flash Back 148 years***

I had placed Katherine in the tomb myself.

"You should know better than to double cross me Katherine, you know I love him and yet you played with his mind and made him hate me! And now, you are going to rot, waste away." I said smirk on my face.

"It was worth is Blaki, you're a dead girl walking; Lockwood sure did give you a nasty bite." She said with a satisfied look on face.

"Goodbye Katherine, forever." I said then shut the tomb, sealing all 27 vampires' fates.

***End of Flash Back***

After a few more songs played the bar doors opened and revealed a very unhappy Finn, and Elijah. "Hey, guys what's up?" I said, with the bottle of whiskey in my hand.

"Blaki what the hell do you think you're doing?! You skipped school, wrecked a car, apparently stole another one and got drunk! What's gotten into you?!" Finn yelled.

"What's gotten into me? I'll tell you what's gotten into me; I'm tired of you and Elijah and Kol treating me like I'm a five year old who can't do anything for herself! Well guess what! I'm over a thousand years old, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"Blaki we don't treat like a little kid although now it might not be a bad idea!" he said.

"Think about it Finn, really think about how you've treated me for the last nearly 100 years!" I said.

"Blaki that wasn't treating you like a child that was protecting you!" Finn said in a strict tone.

"Finn, I am one of the strongest vampires in the history of the world. Plus I'm a hybrid just like Niklaus and he's the most feared vampire in the world. I can take care of myself!" I yelled.

"You think you can take care of yourself? Then go right ahead Blaki, you no long live with Elijah, Kol and I. You now live by yourself somewhere." He said. Then disappeared I was in shock a little I never thought they would let me live by myself. It was never my intentions to make them mad at it me.

I think I'll head to New York I haven't been there in a while; this is going to be fun…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, I am sorry it took me longer than all my other chapters to post this. It's been a busy week, with volleyball, Test and homecoming. I wasn't home enough to get this chapter typed I home you enjoy it! Please review! Tell me your thought!**

**Chapter 6**

**Blaki's POV:**

I arrived in New York City early the next morning; I was headed toward my friend's apartment in the Upper East Side. When I got to the apartment I knocked on the door and it instantly opened it. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Blaki Mikealson. I haven't seen you in ten years. I believe the last time I saw you, you were in my bed." Taylor said.

"Ah, yes and I believe we were keeping that a secret." I said.

"Well, I am keeping it a secret; I'm only talking about it with you." She said.

"So how is my favorite 1000 year old vampire doing?" Taylor asked.

"Well, Finn hasn't come busting through the door yet so I'd say pretty good." I told her.

"He never liked me, always thought I was a bad influence." She said.

"Well he wasn't wrong, after 990 years you convinced me to sleep with a girl." I said and she laughed. Taylor, skinny, about 5'3, long dark brown hair with bright red streaks in it, and an olive skin tone. She was the 1st person I turned, ten years after I was turned. She is my best friend in the entire world.

"So, not to be rude…but why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, you see I was able to get Finn to let me live on my own. I decided why not come and live with my best friend." I said.

"Hmm, or you got Finn really pissed at you and told you that you are on your own. You've never lived on your own so you thought to come here live with me." She said.

"Okay, yes, I was just tired of being treated like a little kid!" I said.

"I know." Was all she said back.

"It hurt when I woke up and you were gone." She finally said after the extremely long silence.

"It did? why?" I asked.

"Because I loved you, back then I was head of heels for you." She said.

"I'm sorry Taylor I didn't know, but I like guys. I have always liked guys." I told her.

"I know and I like guys too, but it was this weird thing after you turned me I loved you then and you broke my heart." She told me.

"I really am sorry Tay." I said.

"I know and I'm over it." She replied.

If I had known that I broke her heart, I would have changed things. I would not have done what I did with her.

***Flash back 10 years***

"Taylor! T-taylor s-stop!" I said laughing she was tickling me.

"Can't take it? Then make me stop!" she said. My eyes vamped out and I flipped her over in the blink of an eye.

"Remember darling I'm older than you and that means stronger." I said with a smirk. She flipped me back over pinning me to the couch.

"Only by ten years." She said and leaned closer to me. She kissed me.

"What are you doing?" I asked laughing a little.

"We've been alive for nearly 1000 years and neither one of us has had fun doing something that was supposed to be fun. I say we have fun doing it." Taylor said and kissed me again. In all reality I have never thought of Taylor like that, I've never thought of any girl like that. But it can't hurt, it might actually be fun. So we did it.

We ended up in her bed and were going to sleep. I thought I should tell Finn that I was staying the night. "I'm staying the night at Taylors see you tomorrow." I Texted

"Alright Blaki, but come home as soon as possible." He texted.

"I know you don't like her but come on Finn." I replied.

"We're moving Blaki." He replied.

"Why? We've only been here for 2 years." I replied.

"I know but we're going to Texas, I don't like what this city is doing to you." He texted back

"It's not doing anything to me Finn. Goodnight" I replied and turned off my phone placing it on the night stands.

They next day I woke up and saw the clock said 5:51 A.M. I had to go Finn wanted me home so I could leave. I got up, got dresses, and got my things together. Before I left I wrote a note to Taylor.

_Hey Taylor, I have to leave yet again. Finn is making me move to Texas, I promise to come and see you though. Lots of love, Blaki._

***End of Flash Back.***

"Wait I left a note explaining why I left. I mean I don't get it, it's not like I left just to leave." I said.

"What note Blaki? You didn't leave a note." She said.

"Yes I did, on the kitchen counter. It said and I quote _'Hey Taylor, I have to leave yet again. Finn is making me move to Texas, I promise to come and see you though. Lots of love Blaki. '_ I remember I wrote it then put it on the kitchen counter. I felt terrible for leaving but Finn already didn't like you I didn't want him to think I was disobeying him and have him come and bust down the door." I said.

"You didn't leave a note Blaki, and even then you could have come and woken me up and explained it." She said

"I know I'm sorry Taylor." I said.

"Like I said I'm over it." She said. "Let's go out! I know this great club we could go to!" Taylor said.

"Yeah sure, but I don't have anything for a club." I said.

"I can fix that." She said and dragged me toward her closet.

I was dressed in black strapless dress that stops mid-thigh and black five inch high heels. My dark brown hair was curled into prefect spirals and my make up was flawless. Taylor's hair was straight and she was wearing a dark purple strapless dress and black heels. "We look hot." I said.

"Yeah, totally." She replied.

We finally got to the club there was a super long line. I smirked at Taylor and we walked right up to the front. There were three extremely hot guys there, but I ignored them and looked at the man behind the rope.

"Name?" the bouncer said.

"Blaki Mikealson I'm on the list." I compelled the man. He nodded and removed the rope.

"Oh, those three guys are with us too." I said and winked at the guys. The bouncer let us all in.

"Thanks." One of the guys said.

"Oh, don't worry you'll repay us before the nights over." I said.

"Oh really?" He said.

"Yes really." I said. "

So what's y'all name?" I asked.

"I'm Kevin, this is Marcus and that's Darius." Kevin said.

"How about y'all?" Darius said.

"I'm Blaki and this is Taylor." I said we started dancing.

A little later we were all sitting at a table Taylor was making out with Marcus.

"Let's get a round!" Kevin said.

"Okay, allow me." I said.

"Are you sure? In all honesty you don't look nearly old enough to drink. How old are you anyway?" Kevin replied.

"I am 21 I just don't look like it." I lied. Hoping he would buy it although considering he wanted to get into my pants he was willing to buy anything as long I said I was over 18.

"Okay go get them." I walked up to the bar.

"A round of shots." I said. The man working the bar raised his eye brow and smirked at me.

"Sweetheart, I don't know how you got in her but there is no way in hell you are old enough to be here or to be drinking. That and you are way too skinny to hold down a shot." He said. I looked at him and smiled looking him straight in the eyes.

"You will get me the shots on the house." I compelled him.

"On the house." he repeated.

"Great!" I said. I could tell someone had walked up behind me.

"Compulsion? Now I'm guessing someone just turned you and you want to learn all the tricks." The voice said I knew that voice perfectly I turned around.

"Niklaus…" I said.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello Darlings, well its one day late but I'm getting back to posting every week and hopefully it will stay that way. With Homecoming finally coming to an end Friday, and Volleyball ending next week, unless we win the conference title, but who knows it could be a Cinderella story ending. There are a few things that you should know. I would like to clear up some things before you read this chapter I believe: You love who you love no matter it be two girls, or two guy, it's still love and there is nothing wrong with this. I am telling you this because I fear some people might take the Mikealson brothers reactions the wrong way, the reason I wrote it that way, was because they grew up in a much different time. Tell me what you think about the story review!**

**Chapter 7**

**Blaki's POV:**

"Niklaus…" I said.

"Blaki? What are you doing here?! Where's Finn?" he asked. He didn't sound happy to see me, was Kol right? Did Niklaus really not want me?

"He's in Mystic Falls." I told him. "

Why aren't you with him? Who are you with?" he asked just as Taylor walking up.

"Taylor? You're staying with Taylor?" he asked now he sounded kind of pissed off.

"Yeah she's my best friend Nik." I told him. He grabbed my wrist tightly.

"Your coming home with me, we'll get your stuff from her apartment." He said.

"What? Why? I like living with her." I told him.

"I don't care you coming home with me." He said and with that he dragged me out of the club.

**Klaus POV:**

I remember the last time I had seen Taylor I didn't like her, none of my brothers did. She was a bad influence on Blaki. I know that for a fact, she always let Blaki do the compelling that way if it didn't work Taylor could slip out the back unnoticed while Blaki took the wrap.

***Flash back 10 years.***

I saw what Taylor had gotten Blaki to do, or well the start of it. I hadn't seen Blaki in years and for a good reason too. I make enemies I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her because of me. I went to see Finn in his Penthouse Apartment in the Upper East Side. I knocked on the door; Finn opened it then quickly had me go inside.

"Are you insane brother? What if Blaki had been here?" he said.

"I know she isn't, but you need to move. That girl Taylor is a terrible influence on her!" I told him and explained exactly why she was a bad influence.

"Alright I'll take care of it. She misses you, really she does." Finn says.

"I know, goodbye brother." I said then left.

The next morning I went back to Taylor's apartment. I saw Blaki she looked upset, she was writing a note to Taylor. She left it on the counter then left. I saw her catch a cab and head toward the apartment. I went into Taylor's apartment building and went into her apartment, since she's a vampire I don't need to be invited in. I read the note on the counter, I took it put in my pocket and left. I know it was wrong but I didn't like that girl, one day she was going to piss off the wrong person and get herself killed.

***End of Flash back.***

**Blaki's POV:**

"Nik! Where are you taking me?!" I said.

"Home Blaki." Nik told me. I was going to live with him again! I couldn't believe it! He really did love me and wanted me to live with him! We drove for a while in silence it was as if Niklaus was mad at me. After driving a little bit more I realized we probably weren't going to the home I thought we were.

"Nik, where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm taking you back home, to Finn." He said.

"What?! Why?" I said.

"Look, Blaki I make enemies and if those enemies found out how important you are to me they would take you and use you as leverage." He explained.

"I know Nik." I said. And let him continue the drive back to Mystics Falls.

He dropped me off in front of the house, but no one was home. I told him goodbye and that I was going to stay in touch with him. He drove off. I wondered how long I would go without seeing him. I sat on the front steps just thinking, it was a nice night out, the wind was blowing and the stars were out. It then hit me, Taylor didn't know I left again. I took my phone out and called her. It rang and rang and rang but no answer I tried again and same thing. It was weird she always answers, always. I decided that I would call her the next morning.

**Taylor's POV:**

"Where is she?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know, I'll go find her." I said.

"I have a better idea, I've got better drinks at home, let's go back to my house." Marcus suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Oh! I see her let me tell her" I said. I went up to her only to find her talking to Klaus who freaked when he found out Blaki was staying with me. So I went back to the guys. We got in a cab and headed back to his house, it was old looking, too old for someone to live in. I got a bad feeling about this and there was no way out. The cab came to a stop and we got out. I was worried and apparently it showed on my face.

"Are you okay?"Marcus asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine are you sure this is the right place?" I asked. He nodded his head and got closer to me he wrapped an arm around me.

"Don't worry Taylor I got you." He said. All the sudden I feel a shape pain in my side, then my body feels like its burning form the inside out. They had injected me with vervian and lot of it. I pass out.

I wake up a few hours later tied up in a cellar still weak from the vervian. "Well, it took you long enough to wake up." Kevin said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Because we don't like vampires and we try to kill as many as we possibly can." He said. Marcus walks in with a stake, and sadly for me I'm not Blaki, vervian and a stake can kill me easily. Marcus got closer to me and I tried to fight him off but it was no use I was too weak form the vervian. He positioned the stake right above my heart and looked me straight in the eyes.

"It's such a shame too you are a really beautiful girl, nice too. It's just too bad you weren't smart enough." He said then drove the stake to my heart, everything went black.

**Blaki's POV:**

I was starving and thought why not have some fun while I'm fixing this hunger inside of me. I walked deep into the woods and paused I heard rustling. The next thing I know I'm pushed to ground, I heard the vampire swish around me trying to make me scared. I got back up and looked around this person was crazy if they thought they could beat me. I was pushed down again only this time the person stayed on top of me. I was stronger than this vampire easily that's not what worried me. What worried me was how much this vampire was willing to risk just to get revenge.

"It's been a while" I said.

"Oh very, but this time you'll be the one locked up not me." She said. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, it was a wooden stake. Everything faded to black.

**A/N: Question for y'all I want to start a new story, that I wouldn't post till I finished this one, but I want some idea form y'all. It would be on The Vampire Diaries of course and have an O/C but just tell me you idea, thoughts and comments. Also TVD returns this week! Who's excited?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here you go my Lovelies; this is my longest chapter yet! I do have on request for you though, Please, Please do review, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas you can write those too, and I will take into consideration your ideas!**

**Chapter 8**

**Blaki's POV:**

I woke up and pulled the stake out of my chest, I looked around I couldn't tell where I was it looked sort of like a cave. No one else was in there, I got up and looked around I quickly realized where I was. She had put me in the tomb! How the hell did Katherine even get out?! I found my way to the door and there she was standing on the other side smirking at me.

"Well, well if it isn't Blaki Mikealson. Now my only question is how the hell you're still alive." Katherine said. "Lockwood gave you a nasty bite." She continued.

"I'm just special like that." I said.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter, I'm just glad I get to watch you die or well at least watch you suffer." She said.

"You know, there was a reason you ended up in this tomb in the 1st place, you are a manipulative bitch, who couldn't stand it when I had what you always wanted." I told Katherine.

"But I always ended up with what I wanted." Katherine said.

***Flash Back 148 years***

"Damon! I missed you so much I was so worried!" I hugged him, he had been in the war for months and I hadn't seen him.

"I missed you to, I'm glad to be back." He said.

"Your brother has been keeping me company while you were away. It was very enjoyable." I said.

"I'm glad to hear that, let's go back to my house." he said.

"Of course." I said. We walked toward his families' estate.

When we arrived at the estate I noticed Maddox was there which meant so was Niklaus. Damon and I were on the front porch and are about to go into the house when Damon stops me.

"Damon? What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing, is wrong Blaki. I love you Blaki so much, more than you will ever know." He said.

"I love you too Damon, but you're scaring me." I said.

"Blaki, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said as he got down onto one knee.

"Will you, Blaki Mikealson, marry me?" he asked.

"Oh my gosh, Of course I will!" I said, he but the ring on my finger, it was absolutely gorgeous! He stood up and hugged me.

We walked into the house and everyone was there and all yelled congratulations to us.

"Oh my, thank you all so much. Damon did you plan this?" I asked.

"Yes." He said.

"But how did you know I would say yes?" I asked.

"I didn't but I was hoping." He said with that smile on his face. I notice as I was looking thought the crowd that Stefan's girlfriend Katherine was glaring at me. I never liked that girl there was always something about her that made me want to make her disappear. I wasn't going to let myself think about her right now, I was engaged to Damon, who I was completely and utterly in love with. Niklaus walks up to me and hugs me. He leads me away from the crowd.

"Did he ask you?" I asked. Since my father and mother have been dead for years, Damon was suppose to ask my eldest brother, although that would be Finn he was gone right now.

"Yes he did ask and I told him yes." Nik said.

"But, why? He doesn't know what we are, how am I suppose to tell him." I whispered.

"If he truly loves you, he will accept you for who you are." Nik said.

"And if he doesn't we're dead." I said.

"Not dead sister, we'll just leave." Nik said.

"Yeah, just keep running right?" I said.

"Blaki, you haven't even told him, be happy this is your engagement party." He said trying to cheer me up. I just nodded and put a fake smile on my face. Giuseppe Salvatore walked up to me with a glass of champagne and handed it to me.

"I am looking forward to you being a part of this family, hopefully you can actually make a man out of my son." He said.

"Mr. Salvatore, I do not like that way you talk about Damon, he is a man, he is kind and loving, I just wish you could see that." I told him.

"Blaki." Niklaus said in an upset tone.

"You have no right to talk to Mr. Salvatore like that. Giuseppe, I do apologize for my sister misbehavior." Nik said.

"It is quite alright Niklaus, kids will be kids." He said never moving his eyes from mine.

That night after the party, I was walking around the garden with Damon.

"Damon, there is something I need to tell you." I said. He stopped and looked at me like 'go on.' I took a deep breath and I saw his expression change.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am." I told him.

"Blaki, you_ are_ exactly who I think you are." He said. "

No, Damon I'm…I'm not human." I told him.

"What do you mean you're not human Blaki?" he asked.

"I'm a...a vampire." I told him.

"What? No! You're not! You can't be! You're nice and caring not some sick, dark, creature that kills!" he said. I was crying now, I loved him so much and this lie, the lie I have to constantly tell, is the lie that will kill me.

"You are right Damon; I'm not some sick, dark, creature that kills. However I am a younger girl whose fate was sealed 800 years ago." I said.

"You can't be a vampire, you just can't." he said.

"But I am." I said and vamped out my face. He looked at me in true horror. I had my face go back to normal and started to cry. I was looking down at the ground.

"Blaki…" he sighed then put his finger under my chin and lifted it so that I was looking into his eyes.

"I love you, and I can tell you obviously didn't want this. I also know that you are one of the kindest people on this planet. I love you, and I always will." He said.

"So, you don't care?" I asked.

"I'm not saying it doesn't bother me, it does a little, but I am saying we will get past this." He said. I hug him and can tell he tensed up, I back away.

"Sorry." I said.

"It's alright, it'll just take some getting use too." he said. I nodded and we continued walking thought the gardens. Damon walked me back to my home. "See you tomorrow Blaki." He said. I nodded smiling,

"Wait, Damon, it's late you shouldn't have to walk all that way let my driver take you home, please." I said. He could tell by my expression I was serious and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Alright, darling." He said and got into the carriage and drove off. I shut the door and walking into the living room, there I saw all of my brothers, Finn, Elijah, Kol and Niklaus.

"Did you tell him?" Nik asked.

"Yes, he was scared at first I thought in all honesty that he was going to run off, but he didn't he let me talk. He said that it'll take some getting use too, but that he loved me no matter what." I said.

"Well I'm glad to hear that." Nik said.

"Is he going to turn?" Kol asked.

"We didn't get that far." I explained. They just nodded.

**3 Weeks Later **

Tomorrow I was to be married to Damon, I was excited and couldn't wait tonight we were having a big dinner between are families to celebrate. I walked up to Damon, he looked upset.

"Damon? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why did you kill him? I thought you said you didn't kill people anymore?!" he said to me.

"Damon what are you talking about?!" I asked.

"Katherine, she told me she saw you kill Dr. Fell! Why?!" he said.

"Damon, I didn't kill anybody I swear!" I told him. I hadn't killed anybody, but I had a feeling Katherine had.

"I can't marry somebody who's a killer! At least Katherine is honest with me!" he said.

"There are vampires in this town!" Mr. Gilbert yelled. "And we must track them down and kill every single one of them!" He said. And so the hunt began my brothers and I were able not to get caught . I was hiding behind bushes when I saw Katherine getting help from George Lockwood. I wasn't going to let her get away, so I followed them. George laid Katherine down under a tree in the woods she was still weak from the vervian. He started walking away; I walk up to Katherine and picked her up. George had heard me though and walked back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the vampire Blaki." George said.

"Don't make me hurt you again George. You know I will." I said.

"Oh, don't worry I won't be the one getting hurt this time." He said. In the blink of an eye he was a wolf he lunged at me and bit my neck. I screamed and started to panic. He backed off of me and ran away deep into the forest.

I stood up as my neck began to heal. If I was going to die at least Katherine was going to die with me. I picked her up and walked toward Fell's Church, I placed Katherine in the tomb.

"You should know better than to double cross me Katherine, you know I love him and yet you played with his mind and made him hate me! And now, you are going to rot, waste away." I said smirk on my face.

"It was worth is Blaki, you're a dead girl walking; Lockwood sure did give you a nasty bite." She said with a satisfied look on face.

"Goodbye Katherine, forever." I said then shut the tomb, sealing all 27 vampires' fates.

***End of Flash back***


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey, everybody I hope you enjoy this chapter please tell me what you think! Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Dairies, although I wish I did. All rights go to their rightful owners.**

**Chapter 9**

**Blaki's POV:**

"You ended up in the tomb Katherine, and guess what Damon doesn't love you, in fact he's in love with your doppelganger." I said.

"Oh, he thinks I'm still in the tomb and he's dating a girl who looks exactly like me. Now that doesn't sound like he's over me." She said with a smirk. "How did you even find that out? Doesn't he still hate you?" she continued.

***Flash back 92 years***

I was in Chicago with Finn wearing a beautiful black flapper dress with a black and white feather in my hair black heels and white jewelry. I was walking the street at night trying to find fun places to hang out. I was outside a bar called Gloria's when I noticed someone familiar.

"Damon?" I said when I saw the man's face.

"Blaki Mikealson. How the hell are you even still alive? I thought they had put you in the tomb." he said in a cruel tone.

"No, Damon I wasn't put in the tomb. I didn't kill him Damon. Why don't you believe me? Katherine lied to you." I told him. It had been years since Katherine had told Damon that I had killed Dr. Fell, even though she was the one who did it.

"Blaki, she was a nice person, she never lied to me." He said.

"Yes, she did, Damon she a vampire! Didn't you think it was strange that she wasn't seen again after all the vampires we're put in the tomb?" I said.

"George said one of the vampires killed her." He said.

"She was put in the tomb Damon, okay? She lied to you and she's the one who kill Dr. Fell not me!" I told him. He was about to say something when he froze looking at my hand.

"You're still wearing the engagement ring why?" he asked, he seemed conflicted, torn between being mad at me and being happy that I still wore the ring.

"Because no matter what you say to me Damon, I love you, I have always loved you and I will love you for the rest on eternity." I told him.

"How do I know you aren't lying to me?" he asked.

"Here" I said as I took of a necklace I had been giving by my mother, it was silver and round, with a small ruby at the top. "My mother gave this to me before I was made into a vampire. It is the only think of her I have left, take it and has long as you have it you'll know every word that comes out of mouth to you, is the truth." I told him.

"Blaki, I don't have to keep this I believe you. Take it back." He said and tried to hand me the necklace but I shook my head and lightly pushed his hand back over to him.

"No, you must keep it. I'll tell you something else. If you ever think, you've found a girl who you love, a girl who you think you want to be with for the rest of your life, give that necklace to her." I said and started walking away. I turned around and looked at him. "For the record Damon, the one lie I told you, I did tell you the truth when I thought the timing was right and you forgave for me. I always loved you and I always will." I told him and walked away.

***End of Flash Back***

"Look Katherine, we both know how this is going to end, you dead and me out of the tomb. So why don't you just let me out." I said

"Hmm, let me think, no." she said. I heard someone, or something growl. I watch as Katherine walked up the stairs to see what was out there. I heard her scream and swooshing sound. I then see a huge dark brown wolf standing at the door to enter the tomb. It stared at me, and then ran off. I just stared at door when Damon appeared.

"Damon?" I said.

"Blaki, how did you end up in there?" he asked.

"Katherine, she caught me off guard and stuck me with vervian." I replied.

"I don't know if I can get the spell broken again, Bonnie the witch who did the spell the 1st time, she's really pissed." He said.

"You don't have to get me out Damon, I deserve to be here." I said.

"What are you talking about Blaki? You are one of the nicest people I have ever met." He said.

"Look, I've been around for thousand years Damon. I've killed tens of thousands of people, I've used them like game pieces, and I've made terrible mistakes." I said.

"So you were never a saint. I_ love_ all the shades or wrong." He said.

"Damon…do you love her? That Elena girl I mean." I asked and looked down scared to see his expression.

"Never as much as I loved you." He said. I instantly looked up.

"You love me?" I asked.

"I always loved you and yes I still do." He said.

"When did you forgive me?" I asked.

"Way later than I should have I'll tell you that much." He said.

"But, I forgave you that night in 1920, when you gave me that necklace. I should have never been mad at you though and I'm sorry for that." He said.

"Do you think it could ever go back to the way it was?" I asked.

"I don't know, maybe. But first we need to get you out of this tomb." He said and I nodded.

"I have an idea, give me your phone." I said. He handed me his phone and I type in the number of a witch who knows me quite well. It rang and finally someone picked up. "Maddox, I need help but you can't tell any of my siblings." I said.

"Alright, where are you and what's wrong?"Maddox asked,

"I'm in a tomb in mystic falls, and I can't get out." I said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." He said and hung up, I handed Damon back his phone.

"He's on his way." I said.

After a little while Maddox shows up with some old books. "So it took me a little while but I found the spell and I can reverse it." He says. He lights some candles and starts chanting words over and over again. The flames get bigger and the wind seems to pick up. Then it all stops and the candles are blown out. "Alright the spell is broken." He said and I walked across the barrier of the tomb and hug Damon. I turn to Maddox

"Thank you so much Maddox, really you don't know how much this means to me." I said.

"No problem, Blaki, just try to stay out of trouble okay?" he said.

"Okay, I Promise." I said. He nodded, gave me a smile and then left.

"Let's go back to my house." Damon said. I smile and nodded.

We go to the boarding house and I'm in Damon's room watching the news while he's in the shower. "And in other news, the missing child: Taylor Carter a fifteen year old in New York City was found dead in her apartment. Police believe it was an overdose." The woman on the TV said as they showed a picture of the girl just as Damon walked up to me, dressed in a black muscle T-shirt and jeans.

"Oh my gosh." I said.

"Blaki what's wrong?" he asked.

"Taylor…she's dead." I said.

"Blaki I'm so sorry." He said.

Klaus's POV:

I was with Finn and Elijah in the living room of our Mansion in Mystic Falls. I turned off the news. "When do you think she's going to realize we set Taylor up?" I asked.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey everybody I am sorry that it has taken me so long to post, I had the craziest weeks and hopefully they have come to end. Speaking of things coming to an end, this is the last chapter of this story.**

**Chapter 10**

**Blaki's POV:**

"Are you going to be okay?" Damon asked.

"I don't know I guess so. It's weird you know? Taylor has been my best friend for nearly a thousand years and no matter how many times we would venture off from one another, I always knew she was somewhere in the world having fun." I told him truthfully.

"It'll get better I promise, I'm here for you though okay? I love you and always will." He said and kissed the top of my head. I gave him a have smile.

"I Love you too I'm going downstairs want to come?" I asked. He nodded and we went downstairs. I went into the kitchen and saw Stefan and Elena sitting the bar. I smiled at them and noticed Elena was wearing my necklace, the one I had given to Damon to giver to a girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He did love Katherine, sure it was Elena wearing the necklace but she was a doppelganger of Katherine.

"Where did you get that necklace?" I asked just staring out it.

"Oh, uh Stefan gave it to me." She said.

"Stefan gave you the necklace?" I asked now looking between the two.

"Yes, I found it in a small box and gave to Elena as a gift. Why do you ask?" he said.

"It's mine. I gave it to Damon in the 20's." I said.

"Oh, well you should have it back" Elena said and started taking it off.

"No, it looks better on you and it's good luck in a relationship, just take good care of it." I said and left the room.

I walked out the front door and looked at the engagement ring on a necklace chain I always wore. "Blaki?" Damon asked from behind me

"Are you okay?" he said.

"Yeah, I'm fine, look I'm going home. I realize now that life, even for a vampire can end any minute. I want to make up with my brothers." I said. Damon nodded.

"Let me give you a ride home then okay?" he said. I nodded and gave him a small smile; we got into his car and headed toward my house. We finally got there I hugged Damon and gave him a kiss. I walked into my house I saw my brother, all of my brothers in the living room talking.

"Blaki, we are so sorry to hear about Taylor." Nik said.

"Thanks. Do you think we could have her funeral here? Nobody is going to claim the body." I asked. They all looked at each other.

"Please, I know y'all don't like her but everybody deserves a funeral." I said.

"Alright love, I'll take care of it." Nik said and hugged me.

"Finn…can I talk to you?" I said. He nodded and we walked into the library.

"I'm sorry Finn I know you were just protecting me. I just hate it took me this long to realize that." I said and he gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's alright Blaki." He said.

"Can I live here again?" I asked.

"Of course you can." He said. I smiled.

***2 weeks later***

All the preparations are in order and the funeral was to begin a little bit. I was wearing a black lace dress and black heels. My hair was curly and I wasn't wearing any make up. I was sitting in Damon's car and playing with the engagement ring that I had put back on my finger.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, I'll be okay I need this." I told him. After the funeral I just stood there looking down at her grave wishing I could talk to her again.

"Why did you have to be so reckless?" I said to the grave.

**Invisible Taylor's ghost NO one can see or hear: **"Because it was fun Blaki. You remember don't you? The wild parties, the drinking, the random hook ups with no worries."

"I wish I had stayed there that night, if I had just told you I was leaving maybe you would have too! Maybe you would still be here." I said to grave once again.

**Taylor's Ghost:** "I wouldn't have, I would have stayed and you know damn well I would have."

"Why did it happen to you?" I said still starring at the grave.

**Taylor's Ghost:** "Because your brothers don't like me, they never have. They planned this and if I could find away to tell you I wouldn't. Because you love them and there is no need for you to be mad at them. I just pray you never find out."

"I'm sorry Taylor. I love you." I said and place a blue rose on the grave and walked to Damon's car.

**Taylor's ghost:** My favorite, Thank you Blaki.

"Ready to go home?" Damon asked me as I put on my seat belt.

"Yeah" I told him. When we got the boarding house Stefan was almost moved out. Since Damon and I were getting married in a week Stefan said that he would go live with Elena and let us have the house to ourselves.

"Hey, do you need any help?" I asked when I got out of the car.

"No I got it." Stefan said.

"Okay, I really want to thank you for this you really didn't have to." I told him.

"Look, you and Damon were suppose to be married 148 years ago, you deserve a house to yourself one that you can call your own." He said.

"It will always be your home too Stefan." I told him. He nodded his head and got into his car driving off.

I changed into PJ's and sat beside Damon on the couch he was drinking whiskey and reading some old book.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Gone with the Wind" he said then put the book down the look at me.

"So are wedding is in five days! I can't wait." I exclaimed. He chuckled at me.

"Neither can I. Which of your brother are going to walk you down the aisle?" he asked.

"Nik is, I spent 850 years of my life with him and my other brothers have agreed it would be the most fitting if Nik walked me down the aisle since he is the one you asked permission from in the 1st place." I said. He nodded his head.

***One week later***

Nik walked me down the aisle I was wearing a princess wedding dress. It was a strapless sweetheart neckline with beading all down the front.

"Do you Blaki Mikealson take Damon to be your husband, threw sickness and in health, for richer or poorer till death parts you?" the minister asked.

"I do." I replied.

"And do you Damon Salvatore take Blaki to be your wife, threw sickness and in health, for richer or poorer till death parts you?" he said.

"I do." Damon replied.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride." The minister said. Damon kissed me and we walked out. I was happy and that meant a lot in my world. After everything that has happened, I may be fifteen years old but I was with the one person I loved for the rest of my life.

_**The End**_

**A/N: So darling what did you think? So, if you liked this story you might like A Precious Gift, A story I recently started. Please review and you can tell me idea's you would like for me to write a new story on. I hope you enjoyed this story. Thank you to everyone, who read it, review, favored, and alerted this story you are great!**


End file.
